Four Parts to a Soul
by einstein205
Summary: Chapter 5 up!Harry is entrusted to find the final four Horcruxes after reading Dumbledore's will. He is overwhelmed with emotion and certain feelings for his best female friend. HPHG
1. Going Home

A/N: Man, I hope you guys like this, it is a rewrite of my last one. As always R&R!

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the school returned to their respective dorms after the funeral of the headmaster. A somber mood lay over the students and staff like a blanket. No one spoke, no acknowledgments were made, not even a comforting motion was gestured. It was about mid-afternoon, and the train would depart right after dinner. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors all traipsed up to the Gryffindor tower. A few students settled silently down in the common room, but most went up to their respective dormitories. Harry just fell onto his bed. He felt so many emotions; he was exhausted from attempting to comprehend them all. Silence still reigned over the school; even the birds in the Forbidden Forest were quiet. Harry shut his eyes despite then tears that were flowing freely from them. In mere moments, he fell asleep on the crimson and gold quilt.

Hours later that felt like seconds to Harry, a gentle shake awakened him. He groggily rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. He rolled over onto his back and saw the person who had woken him sitting on his bed. Hermione was looking back at him anxiously. "Harry, you slept through dinner and the train is leaving in," she checked her wristwatch, "four minutes." Harry sat bolt upright so quickly he hit his head against Hermione.

"Owww! Sorry 'Mione. Are you ok?"

"Yes Harry," she replied smiling, rubbing her forehead. "We better get moving," she said with a new sense of urgency. Harry groped for his wand, but by the time he had it, Hermione had flicked her wand. Seconds later, all of Harry's possessions were flying into his trunk. "Locomotor trunk!" The trunk lifted half an inch of the ground and Hermione pointed her wand so that it flew down the stairs and into the common room.

Harry glanced at his watch. They had three minutes left. "Come on, Hermione," he snatched up her hand and rushed down the stairs. The common room was empty and the grate was empty. Outside, he could see the last of the students heading towards the train. Hermione regained control of her and Harry's trunk, but with Harry pulling her along, they banged against the walls, making a horrible din.

The sun was setting and a brilliant pink and golden tint lit the grounds as the two bounded through the doors leading outside. Harry and Hermione skittered into Hogsmeade station as the train's whistle blew shrilly. As soon as the two were aboard, Hermione doubled over for lack of air. Harry's breaths were quick and shallow. Harry realized he was still holding Hermione's hand and quickly let go. Hermione seemed to notice because she looked up and said, "I guess we better find a compartment." They trudged down the length of the entire train until the found a compartment at the back of the train. Ron and Luna were talking animatedly and Neville and Ginny were leaning together discussing something in Neville's Herbology book.

As the two friends entered, Ron looked up and laughed, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, well we got distracted," replied Harry. Ginny and Neville had not even looked up when Harry and Hermione had entered and were still leaning very close. Ron was eyeing the two dangerously. Harry as also looking at Ginny savagely, _How does someone move on that fast? _he thought. Harry placed his trunk on the rack and was about to sit down, but saw Hermione was struggling so he sped to her aide.

"Thanks Harry."

"Sure." She sat next to Luna and he sat next to Neville. Conversation quickly shifted to the topic of next year. The group of six discussed who the new headmaster might be, who would teach what, and if the school would even be open. Harry remained quiet during these talks because he did not know if he would return. With Dumbledore gone, who would find the last four Horcruxes? He simply stared out the window contemplating the many paths his life might take after today. To Harry, it seemed as if time was in fast-forward. The train began to slow and the boys left so that the girls could change while Harry, Ron, and Neville changed outside. The group reconvened and sat in silence.

The somber mood that had lain over the school after the funeral of their beloved headmaster has disappeared. Students were talking jovially, smiling, and laughing. The pupils went through the barrier, leaving more than they knew. Families, especially those that were more than half wizard were hugging and kissing their children. Mrs. Weasley was crying with joy and pulling her two youngest children into rib-cracking hugs. Harry walked over to his favorite family and pulled Harry and Hermione into one spine-splitting embrace. "Oh, Harry, Hermione!"

Someone Harry could not see tapped on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, "Molly, I-we need to speak to Harry." Mrs. Weasley let go of the two and Harry turned around to see the kind, but very weathered of face Remus Lupin. He pulled Harry away and Hermione made to follow him, but Lupin gave her a look that made her turn around. Harry was led into a group of the Order of the Phoenix consisting of Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Shacklebolt, Mundungus (again looking very lumpy), Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. "Harry, we're going to be your Advance Guard, we'll be riding the Knight Bus." Shacklebolt grabbed Harry's trunk. "We'll have to have a bit of a walk, so as to not attract attention."

"Ok, can I say good bye?"

"Yes," he smiled. Harry walked over to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into another bone-crunching bear hug. Mr. Weasley and the twins shook his hand. Ron did too. Ginny gave Harry an awkward hug. Neville shook his hand; Luna gave him a friendly, platonic embrace.

Hermione pulled him into a tight clasp. "I'll see you as soon as I can Harry." Then she secretly kissed his cheek.

Before Harry let go he said, "I'll write you every day, 'Mione. Bye."

Hermione let go and replied, "Bye Harry." Harry walked back to the Advance Guard with a smile glued to his face.

"I suppose we should go Harry," said Tonks. She and the rest of the guard walked outside. The group walked briskly about a quarter-of-a-mile up the street to a rundown neighborhood. Tonks stuck out her wand and a bright purple bus appeared from nowhere. The bright lights illuminated the now darkened sky. Tonks, Lupin, and Hagrid boarded the bud first, followed by Harry, then McGonagall, Mundungus, Mad-Eye, and Shacklebolt with Harry's trunk.

"Where to?" asked Stan Shunpike.

"Number 4 Privet Drive," piped up Professor McGonagall.

A/N: Wow! I think this first chapter is a lot better than the first one in my old story. PLEASE R&R! I respect all reviews even negative ones.


	2. The Will

A/N: For all those people who read but don't review, PLEASE REVIEW! I used to do that until I started writing. Reviews keep a writer

going!

Harry braced himself for the ride aboard the Knight Bus. The bus jerked forward violently and his chair sped to the rear of the bus

along with the others. After a few stops, the neon purple bus arrived at Privet Drive. Stan was bout to announce their location before

Mad-Eye Moody cast a Silencio spell his way. As he walked by he said, "You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Moody

undid the spell as he got off and Stan was still surprisingly quiet. When they arrived at the house, it appeared that the Dursleys were not

home. The lights were off and the curtains were closed. Sure enough, when Harry and the Advance Guard got inside, they found a note

that said they had left for Aunt Marge's for much of the summer. Harry practically leapt for joy. He only had to stay here for a day, and

he didn't even have to deal with the Dursleys. Tonks helped him put his things upstairs.

The two retreated downstairs to find the rest of the guard in intent discussion. "We can't tell him until he's of age," said Professor McGonagall.

"He's been through more than most of us damn it, we have to tell him," said Moody.

"Aye, 'e deserves to know," said Hagrid. However, he and the rest of them fell silent when Harry turned into the dining room. Harry

realized that he was famished after the emotional toll that had been wearing on him. He walked over to the refrigerator and found a slice

of red velvet cake that had survived the purge of all sweets.

"What do I 'eserve to 'ow?" asked Harry through a mouth full of cake.

"Harry," Professor Lupin began despite Professor McGonagall's protests, "Professor Dumbledore's will was found in his office."

Hagrid pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. He slid it across Aunt Petunia's perfectly immaculate table. Harry picked it up and

immediately recognized Dumbledore's writing. He read aloud, "Because I have no offspring and no wife, I leave all my worldly

possessions to the boy who seemed like a son to me, Harry Potter." Tears leaked from Harry's eyes, but he continued reading, "In my

final days I do not know whether I have completed the task I must complete, I bequeath to Harry to complete this task in my absence."

Harry cast the will aside and run upstairs. He slammed his door shut and shouted, "Colloportus Infragilis!" The door sealed and

despite the attempts of the members of the Order to unlock it, it would not budge. He fell on his bed again and rolled onto his back. After

many minutes of crying, Harry rolled onto his side and saw his album on his bedside table. He opened it up and flipped through the pages

until one picture caught his eye. It was a picture of himself and Hermione. They were on the bank of the lake and both were asleep. Her

head was resting on his stomach and his hands were enclosing her loosely. He wondered who had taken this picture, and when it had

been taken. From the color of the leaves it was probably early fall. _Colin probably took this_ he said. He smiled. The world had been

simpler last fall, before Dumbledore's death.

"Harry," said Lupin while pounding on the door, "it's just me, please let me in."

"Alohomora laxo," Harry muttered. A soft click emitted from the door and his third-year professor sat on the side of his bed. Harry

rolled over so he couldn't see his old teacher's weathered face.

"Harry," Lupin put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Harry, I know it's hard to accept, but…" his voice

trailed off.

"What do you know? You haven't dealt with half of the things I have!" You're just some retarded werewolf!" Remus Lupin was a

moderately level-headed person. He took the insults from Harry, knowing they were hollow affronts. Harry slammed his head into his

already damp pillow and let the tears flow freely. "Why can't I just die? Just kill me!"

"Harry, don't ever let me hear you say that again! Imagine what Sirius or Albus would say if they heard you." He rolled Harry so that

he faced him. "Imagine what Hermione would say."

"Wha-What?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"I can see it Harry, the way she looks at you is the same way Nymphadora and I look at each other. Even if you do not realize it, she

cares for you more than you can possibly fathom." Lupin stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Harry sat and pondered

the meaning of Lupin's words. He was confused. He was very, very confused.

A/N: Please read and review people, I'm considering dropping this fanfic because I'm not getting very many reviews. I apologize for the

spastic updates, school is so sporadic. I can only write when I have a little homework.


	3. The News

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, but I think you only did it because I threatened with taking this story away. Anyway, I appreciate all comments. I just like to know you people are reading.

Harry walked downstairs after a long nap. He felt a lot better, and was ready to go downstairs. He traipsed downstairs to find the Dursley's table groaning under copious amounts of delicious food. Tonks and Professor McGonagall were bustling at the oven, both appearing to know what they what doing. Hagrid, Lupin, and Mad-Eye were discussing something earnestly. Mundungus and Shacklebolt were both outside, apparently guarding the house. Harry felt the strange feeling that one feels when people had just been talking about you. He sat down and Lupin greeted his with a genial, "Are you feeling better after your nap Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. He grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes and scooped a large amount onto his plate. He pulled a plate of Shepard's pie towards him and placed a generous portion onto his plate. The rest followed suit. The awkward silence rested over the diners until Harry asked, "When are we leaving?" He looked up from his plate and stared at the rest of the people eating.

"Well, we need to leave as soon as possible and since you only have to stay until tomorrow, we're leaving at midnight," replied Hagrid.

"Great," Harry responded. He ate the rest of his food, stood up, and put his plate in the sink. He went into the living room and sat on the Dursley's pristinely clean couch. He picked up the remote control from the arm of the couch and flipped the television to the news. Harry could hear quiet talks in the other room. Suddenly, something the anchorwoman was saying distracted his attention from the chatting in the other room.

"And in leading news tonight, a massacre has been committed in the small suburb of West Hillcrest on the outskirts of London. Twenty people have been reported dead and forty more people injured. No arrests have been made and there are currently no suspects. Witnesses say that they saw no one, but saw a brilliant green flash surging from the manhole cover in the middle of the street.

"Remus! Hagrid! Professor McGonagall! Come in here quick!" Harry seized up the remote and fumbled with it for a moment while the Advance Guard ran into the living room, wands at the ready.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Lupin, quickly, yet efficiently scanning the room.

"Yea, I'm fine, watch this." The Dursley's had purchased a satellite dish and many new features had been added to their package. Harry pressed the rewind button and the newscast rewound back to the start of the report. He mashed play and watched the images flash by again. People were being rushed into ambulances or carted off in gurneys. Other people were crying in loved ones arms. Harry peered at the images closely. He mashed the rewind button again and pressed play again. He jumped up and looked at the television. He knew that bushy, brown hair. There was no way. It couldn't be. It was. The girl in the video looked at the camera before dashing out of view. It was Hermione. She was teary-eyed and her cheeks were red.

"Tractum amicus indicium," he jabbed his wand at a blank piece of paper. As if an invisible hand was scribbling across the paper, the words suddenly appeared.

Hermione Jane Granger

School: Hogwarts, Gryffindor

Best friends: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley

Birth date: 19 September 1979

Residence: 1092 Blue Lily Blvd., West Hillcrest

Telephone: (001)555-8675

Harry yanked the phone off the receiver and dialed the number as quickly as his fingers could dance. Harry began biting his nails, a habit he had stopped more than twelve years ago. The phone rang, and rang, and rang…and rang. Harry looked up and muttered "Accio Firebolt." His broom settled down at his feet.

The phone rang one more time and Harry was about to set the phone back on the receiver when… "Hello?"

"Hermione?"

"Who is this?" she asked, sounding very broken up.

"It's Harry, are you ok? I saw you on the news. What happened? Who was hurt? Are you ok?"

"Harry, it's so nice to hear you call. It was horrible. I saw him, I saw Wormtail. He transfigured, cast the Avada Kedarva spell, and then transfigured back in less than one second. I knew it was him because he was wearing hid Death Eater mask and I saw his rat form run across the road. My…my dad," Harry's jaw dropped and he could hear Hermione crying again.

"Is he ok?"

"Yea, well he's in the hospital, but the paramedics say he'll be ok."

"Oh, that's great," Harry let out the breath he had been holding. "Um, what are you and your mom going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to Grimmauld Place tomorrow night, but my mom might not let me go because of this. I need to go; my mom is starting to cry again. Um, thanks for calling Harry, it was really sweet. Bye." And with that, she hung up. Harry let the phone onto the receiver and sank into the chair, staring back at the television.


	4. Leaving Privet Drive

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. As I forgot to put in my first 3 chapters, I don't own anything Harry Potter; I just mold it to work for me. I really wish you people would review more. They just make me feel like you really enjoy it. And it barely takes three seconds. Without further ado, chapter 4.

* * *

The rest of the evening followed uneventfully. Several owls arrived for each member of the Order. The members sat in dining room and locked the door. Harry hated the way adults did this.

He was nearly of age, but they treated him like he was some stupid first-year. He went up to his room, and sat on his bed. He peered around the room. He had never noticed how little he really had. The only item he ever left at the Dursley's was his calendar counting off the days until returning to Hogwarts. He tore this off the wall and threw it into the trash bin.

He was so bored. He hated being bored because it led to being even more bored. He paced around the room, then decided the only was to occupy the time until midnight would be to sleep. He lay down on his bed, fully clothed and his eyelids began to droop. He didn't realize how exhausted he really was. After the many emotional tolls he had been subjected to, his mind was overwhelmed. His eyes closed and his mind shut down. The last thing he remembered seeing was the street lights outside flicker on.

* * *

Harry was awakened by a gentle shake on his shoulder. "Harry, it's time to wake up." He rolled over to find Tonks sitting at the edge of his bed, her hand on his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"What time is," he yawned, "it?"

"11:45," she replied. "We need to get going, we need to be ready to go at midnight." She pointed her wand at his trunk and levitated it downstairs. "Fifteen minutes," she reminded him. He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed water in his face to wake himself up. He pulled on his sneakers on and walked downstairs. The guard was gathered downstairs in the living room.

"Ok, Harry, we have to wait until the signal," said Moony. Harry glanced at his watch, it was 11:55.

He sat down on the couch and asked, "What will the signal be?"

"Well, we'll know when it comes," replied Lupin.

"You mean you don't even know what it is?" asked Harry.

"Well," Lupin rubbed the back of his neck, "yea," he responded weakly. Harry let his raven colored head hit the cushions. Lupin turned his wrist so he could see his watch. "Ok, everyone, one more minute." Harry sat up and walked over to join the group. He closed his eyes. The realization dawned on him. In less than one minute, he would be leaving the source of most of the horrible things that happened to him. "Ok, its midnight," announced Lupin, interrupting Harry's reverie.

Harry stood erect. He felt a powerful tingling in every vein in his body. A warm feeling swallowed up his heart. He involuntarily smiled and closed his eyes. A note on old parchment popped out of thin air in front of his face and he snatched it up. He unfolded it and read,

Dear Harry,

Today your mother's blood has sealed your safety.

You no longer have to return to your aunt's house.

-Concerned for you, Harry

He handed the letter over to Lupin, who read over it and passed it through the group. "I think _that_ is the signal," said Harry after the note was handed back to him.

"Well, I guess we can go," said Moody, his magical eye darting across the room. They stepped into the front yard and locked the front door back behind them. "We're going to Apparate to Grimmauld Place. Grab on to Remus' arm. Harry latched himself onto his third year teacher's right arm. He felt the same feeling he had almost a year ago, when he had Apparated to Slughorn's house. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar street of Grimmauld Place. He closed his eyes and remembered the note Dumbledore had written. 12 Grimmauld Place appeared between numbers 11 and 13. He opened the door and crossed the threshold into his house.


	5. Getting Settled

A/N: Man, I love all the people that reviewed, you have set the record. I'm really sorry I took so long. You know how it is, school, dances, homework. I love writing HP/HG fanfics. They are so much fun because my friends call me delirious. Anyways chapter 5.

Harry stared around the front room. His nostrils searched for the familiar pungent odor, but instead, an aroma of clean clothes and early spring wafted into his nose. He stepped inside after a not-so-gentle prod from Moody. "Come on Potter, it's cold."

"Sorry," Harry replied.

"Harry, why don't you put your bags upstairs," suggested Lupin.

"Ok."

Harry walked upstairs, but as he made to enter the room he had slept in two summers ago Tonk's voice rang out, "Oi! Harry, you'll be sleeping in Sirius' old room."

Harry braced himself for the yells of Mrs. Black's, but they never came. He looked at where her spot used to be and saw Sirius' smiling face. It wasn't like most portraits in the wizarding world. It did not move.

Harry looked away and climbed the next flight of stairs to Sirius' old room. He threw his bags on the ground and looked around in astonishment. This room was the polar opposite of what Harry had expected it to be.

He had expected a dark, dusty room with moth-eaten rugs and curtains and rotting furniture.

Instead he found a hardwood floor room, covered in an exquisite Persian rug. A large bed with the Black family crest embroidered on the red backing. The pillows were huge and stuffed with soft feathers.

A soft red chintz chair sat in the corner of the room and next to it was cherry side table. A matching dresser and mirror were standing in the other corner.

In the center of the wall opposite the bed, a mirror hung on the wall. A golden frame embedded with small jewels. It however did not reflect the person who was looking at it.

Across the top were engraved the words "Scisco tunc vobis opertet vidi." Across the bottom read "Ask and you shall see."

He stared at the English translation across the bottom and then decided he would test out the mirror. He spoke softly, "Show me Hermione Jane Granger."

The mirror clouded and then from the center, it began to clear. Harry saw Hermione sitting in a hospital with her mother. She was holding her father's hand, stroking it gently, and crying.

Harry thought he was intruding on a private family event. Even though Hermione was his best friend, spying on her was wrong. What if he asked to see her and she was in the shower or getting dressed. He resigned to leave the mirror alone for now.

Harry turned away and muttered, "Stop." The mirror cleared again. He unpacked his bag and then walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Only Lupin and Hagrid were still awake and they were listening to a quiet song on the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network). They were playing a game of cards; Harry did not recognize what it was.

"So Harry, you all unpacked?" asked Lupin without looking up.

"Yea," replied Harry stifling a yawn.

"Harry, we have some business to attend to. When Dumbledore left his worldly possessions to you he also left his pensieve, Fawkes's egg, and the right to choose the new Secret Keeper of the order," said his third year teacher solemnly.

"I don't want any of the money; just…give it to the Order. Um ... I don't know who the Secret Keeper should be. Professor McGonagall?"

"Minerva is the perfect woman for the job. As for the task, what is it, if you don't mind me asking," he asked looking apprehensive.

"I think, I should wait a while, I haven't even told Ron or Hermione yet."

"Okay, I see your reasoning; you might want to go get some sleep. You look exhausted," he said patting Harry's shoulder.

Harry staggered upstairs and collapsed onto Sirius' bed. It was soft and comfortable and pulled him into a deep slumber, even though he was still fully clothed.

* * *

Harry woke when a soft ray of sunlight beamed onto his face. He looked around the room, momentarily forgetting where he was. He sat up startled, but then remembered he was in his godfather's old room. He rolled off of the bed and stood up on the floor.

He walked into the bathroom, and undressed. He then took a shower, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He put on fresh clothes, brushed his teeth, and put on deodorant.

The Boy Who Lived walked downstairs and was greeted by a smell of toast, eggs, and bacon. Tonks was standing at the stove, busily cooking. The rest of the Order was sitting at the table.

Harry sat down and was engaged in conversation about the Quidditch World Cup coming up next year. Hagrid, Lupin, and Shacklebolt were talking about the English teams and how bleak the prospects looked for next year. Harry joined in.

He was interrupted from this interesting conversation by a knock at the door. He stood up to answer it, followed closely by Moody. He opened the door only to be tackled by a tall, brown haired girl.

"Oh, Harry."

"I'll leave you two alone," growled Moody, shutting the front door.

"Sorry, Harry," said Hermione, pulling Harry up from the ground.

"Its, ok 'Mione," he said, patting dust off her blouse.

"Don't call me that," she said indignantly, slapping his arm.

"Ok, Herm-own-ninny," he grinned. Hermione did not seem to find this funny. She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Hermione, what is it?" he pulled her arm so she was facing him.

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have overreacted."

"Hermione, please tell me."

"No, its nothing," she cast her eyes down towards the ground.

"Hermione, why won't you tell me?"

"It's really nothing," she mumbled.

"I know that you're not telling the truth, I've been your friend for six years."

"It's just…."

"Harry. Hermione. Its time for breakfast," Lupin shouted from the kitchen.

Hermione stood on her the tips of her toes and whispered, "I'll tell you later, I promise," and she walked into the kitchen and Harry followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Loyal Fans,

I am deeply sorry for not posting sooner. I have been bogged down with midterms and emotional challenge. I have decided to revamp this fanfiction and start over. I don't know what the title will be, but if you have me on author alert, you will soon find out. I have been so inspirired by the fourth movie, but I am mad some crucial parts got left out (Kiss on the cheek!). But anyway, email me if you have any ideas for the new story or just want to talk about the latest movie.

Your faithful writer,

Steven

P.S. If any other HP obsessed person would like to be my beta, I would greatly appreciate it.


	7. Attention!

If you would like me to write a new story, I need a beta and I would greatly appreciate someone to bounce ideas and titles off of, please!


End file.
